1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic-pressure control apparatus that controls a hydraulic pressure used to operate a hydraulic brake of a vehicle, and an operation-characteristic obtaining apparatus that obtains an operation characteristic of an electromagnetic control valve.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-294140 discloses the technique of correcting, based on a responsiveness of an electromagnetic control valve, an operation characteristic thereof that is used to control an electric current supplied thereto. More specifically described, if a time duration from a time when a certain electric current is supplied to a coil of the electromagnetic control valve to a time when the control valve is actually switched to an opened state thereof, is longer than a reference time, then the operation characteristic of the control valve is so corrected as to increase the electric current (i.e., the valve opening current); and if the time duration is shorter than the reference time, then the operation characteristic is so corrected as to decrease the valve opening current.